isles_of_aradiafandomcom-20200213-history
The Thunderlands
A short distance north-west off the Storm Coast of the mainland, there lies a large ringlet of islands. The first scholars who journeyed to this region many millennia before the Demon Wars named it the "Thunderlands" for the constant rainstorms that plagued them during the expedition. In addition to the hostile weather, their written accounts noted the vast mountain ranges, the coniferous forests, the strange animals and plants that thrived in the limestone landscape---and even moreso, the shining, precious rocks that lay beneath it. The original settlers on these lands consisted of assorted, nomadic barbarian tribes who repelled any attempt at conquering their common land. This remained unchanged until a group of colonists known as the Grey Folk fled their home on the Storm Coast and settled on the easternmost island in the region, which they named Stormrise. With their magical powers and superior technology, the Grey Folk soon subjugated the native tribes and made the Thunderlands their home. Their armored, griffin-riding leaders soon became known as the Stormlords, and their dynasty lasted almost 3000 years before closed trade routes, disease and Red Orc invasion caused their collapse. Their last king, Jason of the Black Thorn, assumed control of the region and, following a decisive military victory over the Demon King Vermithrax, re-established relations with the mainland. His descendants, House Blackthorne, currently rule over the region and have led it to new levels of prosperity through their lucrative exploitation of their homelands' mines. Geography The Thunderlands is noted for its beauty as much as its weather. Much of the terrain is a karst landscape, composed mainly of limestone and other sedimentary rock formations. In the northern side of the islands this gives way to high mountains, while the southern regions consist mainly of flatlands that are more suited to farming. The weather in the entire area is highly inconsistent--it is theorized that the Stormlord's manipulation of the sky caused these fluctuations. There are very frequent storms with rain, thunder and lightning, but strong winds are quite rare, except during winter. The storms often stop very suddenly and give way to blue skies and sunshine, before abruptly collapsing back into hostile conditions again. Locations Stormrise Isle is a t-shaped, mountainous island that lies in the east of the region. It is the most densely populated island in the area and is House Blackthorne's ruling seat, making it the capital of the Thunderlands. The high peak, located on the isle's southern coast, is the location of Griffin's Peak, a black marble castle that is one of the largest in all Aradia. In it's shadow lies the city of Coldharbor. This serves as one of the main trading ports in the Stormlands, and also as a dock for Blackthorne ships. The castle and city beneath are known for being examples of the famous Stormlord architecture, consisting of spiked rooftops and high-arched windows. To the west of Stormrise lie the Whiteoak Planes, a sprawling land of forests and fields, considered to be ideal ground for the sport of falconry. Traveling north from here will lead to the high, snowy Thunderclap mountain range. It is from here that most of the Blackthorne's precious stones are mined. Many have attempted to conquer the mountains, only to be driven off by the biting cold and the Griffins that nest there. At the northmost point of the Thunderlands, the island of Frostfall is the coldest area that the Blackthornes claim dominion over. It is a flatland with constant snow and a central forest of pinewood trees, known to be the home of bears and wolves. To the south of the Thunderlands, the terrain gives way to misty valleys and marshes. Last Barrow is the largest of the aforementioned valleys and it comprises most of the southernmost part of the islands. The western area of these western islands is ironically the most hospitable part, with sloping green hills and fertile fields. It once had dense tree covering, but constant forestry over the last few milleniums have stripped it almost bare. The planes of Fallowfield lie to the south, and the high tower known as the Shadowwatch can be found in the forests to the north. At the center of the islands is a strange feature unique to the Thunderlands; the sea seems to develop some kind of central tide that causes a large patch of sea around it to swirl in circular patterns, forming a ring in the water. This is often referred to as "the Eye of the Storm," or else just "the Eye." It is recognized as likely some old Stormlord enchantment, and is often avoided by passing sailors who fear it is cursed. Flora & Fauna Birds are by far the most common animal in the Thunderlands. Visitors to Griffin's Roost have often commented how pigeons walk on the streets and often steal food out of people's hands, unafraid of settlers. Crows, rooks and ravens are known to act similarly and can be spied in equal multitude. Flocks of starlings and sparrows are also often known to migrate to the forests in the Thunderlands during the summer. Hunting birds are a prized commodity, and falconry is among the most popular sports; owning a trained eagle, falcon, kestrel or hawk is more common among merchants and the nobility. Carrier falcons are often used to deliver messages in the Thunderlands; it is believed that the Stormlords' experiments made hunting birds more intelligent for this purpose. Griffins, monsters that are half-lion and half-eagle, are rare and uncontrollable, usually roosting in the mountains. The insect population is rather unilateral in comparison to other regions, consisting mostly of earthworms and bees. Mammals are also less common than they are in other parts of the Isles of Aradia. Lions and snow leopards can be found hiding in the mountains, bears and wolves can be found in the forests, and people have been known to domesticate dogs for their uses as hunting animals. Horses are very numerous, owing perhaps the spacious flatlands of the Whiteoak Planes and Fallowfield. Their uses vary from farming to transport, and Knights are known to specially breed larger and stronger warhorses known as "destriers" for battle. In terms of plantlife, grass is of course the most common find in the region. Forests are primarily coniferous, adapted to surviving in harsh conditions, and they are known to yield a large variety of durable woods. Temperate conditions allows crops such as potatoes, carrots, peas, wheat, barley, oats and various others to be grown for food. The more limestone-rich areas give rise to smaller plants with more interesting uses. The fungus known as Bluestem, for example, yields a juice that can be used to cleanse infections from wounds. The flower Maiden's Bloom is not as innocent as the name implies. Inhaling its scent poisons victims, making them break out in a violent rash that gives their faces a blushing appearance--hence the name. Flowers are common, the most famous being the Black Roses that grow on Stormrise Isle, which have been frequently used by female Blackthornes as their symbol through the years. People Humans have always been the most common species in the Thunderlands. Westerners, as they are called, are noted for their tall statures and fair complexions. Features such as blonde hair and blue eyes are far more common in those born from Western bloodlines, distinguishing them from the rest of Aradia's peoples. Outside of their homelands they are referred to as "Westmen" and "Westerners," stereotyped as being avaricious and grasping. This has some merit as the Blackthorne-implemented economic system in place has seemingly given the smallfolk under their rule an innate love for the acquisition of gold. They most often find work in mines or in markets; each able-bodied male is required to enlist in the military, the training for which can leave a native as tough as they are ruthless. The lands boast few other indigenous races. Thanks to ancient colonial efforts there is a sizable population of Half-Elves in the Thunderlands, and it is common for many to boast some form of elvish ancestry due to intermingling with High Elven bloodlines. Those who are have more elven features often find success in the military due to their superior physical prowess. The "pureblooded" High Elves themselves are fewer, though they can often be found working as successful merchants in ports. Indigenous Dwarves are generally found around the Thunderclap mountains. They are tireless miners and sailors, but are considered ill-suited to military work due to their small stature. There are few High Felines or Drow in the Thunderlands, owing perhaps to the region's geography. Orcs are almost entirely absent; they are usually ostracized and treated with extreme prejudice by Western natives. Culture To be added. Commerce To be added. Noble Houses To be added.